Beauty and the Beast
by VioletRaysOfSunshine3492
Summary: To save his wife, Bill Forbes made a deal. Klaus agreed to save his wife in exchange for their first born child. Now 18 year later, Klaus has returned to claim what is his. AU


**Summary: To save his wife, Bill Forbes made a deal. Klaus agreed to save his wife in exchange for their first born child. Now 18 year later, Klaus has returned to claim what is his. AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries**

**FYI: In this story Caroline is almost 17, her dad left her when she was young. He didn't leave because he was gay, he left because he couldn't bear to watch her grow up knowing she could be taken at anytime. Caroline and her mother know nothing about this deal that has been made, and Caroline doesn't know about anything supernatural. **

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please Review!**

* * *

Caroline, Elena and Bonnie sat outside the school as Elena spoke about this new guy Stefan she met. She was happy for her, she was, but it was kind of hard to listen too when Elena always had a boy in her life and she had yet to even have her first kiss. Most people would assume differently, heck most people probably even assumed she was a slut because of how flirty she was, but the guys she liked didn't like her and the guys that liked her she wasn't interest in.

"Sounds a little weird" Caroline heard Bonnie say. "I mean he just randomly comes to a town as remote as Mystic Falls?"

"He just said he came to stay with is uncle" Elena shrugged, not really knowing what to say to that. "He seems like a nice guy Bonnie, you should give him a chance."

"He just gives me some bad vibes that's all."

"So who's excited for the school dance?" Caroline interrupted excitedly, trying to stop a potential argument between her friends. Plus if it was one thing she had to look forward to it was this dance. She had spent countless hours planning it making sure everything would be perfect, and she really hoped that Matt would ask her.

"I think I'm going to ask Stefan to go with me." Elena responded.

Caroline gave Elena an exasperated look. "You can't ask a guy to the dance Elena. He has to ask you."

Elena rolled her eyes. "This isn't the 1950's Caroline, plus he's new here, I'm just going to extend a friendly invitation."

Caroline just scoffed at her "Um actually it is, that is the theme of the dance Elena." Then she turned to Bonnie. "How about you Bonnie? Do you have a date yet?"

Bonnie shook her head. "No, I'm not even sure I'm going to go. I don't have a date, and I don't have anything to wear."

"Come on Bonnie you have to go, I spent a lot of time planning this dance."

"Caroline, I don't know…"

"Please Bonnie?" Caroline pleaded giving her best puppy dogface "As my best friend?"

Bonnie laughed at her friend. "Ok fine, but on one condition…"

"Yay!" Caroline said excitedly cutting her off. Bonnie opened her mouth to continue but Caroline cut her off again. "I have to go, I have some decorations to go pick up, Ill see you guys later!" She said then scurried off.

Caroline was walking to her car when she heard a voice "Well, hello love." She turned around and saw a male, probably around his mid twenties staring at her. She was pretty sure she didn't know him, so she assumed he was talking to someone else and kept walking. "Its rude to ignore people, don't you think?" She heard him speak.

Caroline turned and faced him "Um do I know you?"

"Niklaus Mikaelson" he said with a smirk on his face. "But you can call me Klaus, or Nik, whichever you prefer."

"Caroline" Caroline said, giving him her name while eyeing him suspiciously. "I have to go, I'm kind of in a hurry." Caroline made the move to get in her car, when suddenly he was right behind her. Caroline took a deep breath "Look, I tried to be nice, but this is getting creepy, I don't know you but if you would mind I would to get in my car and leave" He made no movement; he just stood there eying her. "My mom is the town sheriff." Caroline threatened.

"Not yet love, but you will." Klaus responded.

"Wait what." Caroline asked annoyed.

"You don't know me but you will."

"Oh my gosh." Caroline said looking around "If you don't…" she started but when she went back to look at him, he was gone.

* * *

Caroline returned home a couple of hours later. She gasped when she opened the door. In her living room was the man that had approached her at her school, and her mom pointing a gun at him.

"Caroline leave now!" Her mother said yelled towards her with her gun still pointed at Klaus. Caroline stood frozen taking in the scene in front of her, "I said leave NOW!" her mother yelled again. Caroline made a move for the door when Klaus spoke.

"I wouldn't do that now love, I didn't plan to be here long and my patience is starting to wear thin. If I have to chase you, I might get angry, if you care at all for your mother's life you will stay right there." Caroline stopped dead in her tracks, her mother was the only family she had, and she had no idea what this lunatic had up his sleeve.

"Why are you here!" Caroline yelled. "What do you want with us! If you want money, you're at the wrong house, please just leave us alone" She said fighting the tears that threatened to come down her face.

"Money? Trust me love, money is the last thing I need, it is you I came for." Klaus responded causing a horrified look to come across Caroline's face.

"Speak to her again and I will shoot." Elizabeth Forbes spat. Klaus snickered at her threat.

"I wouldn't recommend that, we both I am the original and your bullets will not work on me, you don't want me to get angry." Klaus said darkly. "Plus I only came for what is mine, a deal is a deal."

Caroline didn't understand what was going on. Why would bullets not work on him? What did he mean by being an original? At first she thought he was just talking crazy but when she saw the look on her mother's face, she knew that her mother understood whatever he was talking about.

"Caroline, it is time to go." Klaus said through clenched teeth, suppressing the urge to tear through this girl and her mother.

"I am not yours! I don't belong to you! I don't belong to anyone!" Caroline yelled in fear and then turned to her mother. "Mom, what deal is he talking about?" Caroline yelled again, surely her mother wouldn't have made a deal with this monster of a man.

"I told you I have no idea what you're talking about!" Caroline's mother said in Klaus' direction "I would never make this kind of deal, and neither would her father! Now please leave, just leave me and my daughter alone."

"How do you think you recovered all of those years ago?" Klaus spoke. "Do you really think your cancer just miraculously disappeared?" Klaus said smirking, and then his eyes darkened. "We made a deal, the girl is mine. I will be taking her."

"Mom?" Caroline said in a frightened voice. "What is he talking about?"

Elizabeth looked at her daughter; she didn't know what to say. Caroline didn't know anything about vampires or her cancer. She assumed that her recovery was due to something supernatural but she never questioned it. If her husband really made a deal with the original vampire there was nothing she could do to stop it, but she damn well would die trying. "Caroline, run!" She yelled as she fired her gun three times.

Caroline and her mother ran outside and took off into the nearby forest, after about thirty seconds of running Klaus appeared in front of them, he grabbed Elizabeth and sunk his teeth into her. At first Caroline was confused as to why he was biting her but as the blood began to drain from her mother's face she lunged at him. His body didn't even move, and he felt hard as stone, she hit him hard, bounced back and fell back hard against the ground.

"Stop!" Caroline yelled lying on the ground. "You're hurting her!" When he didn't stop she began to cry. "Stop!" She yelled through tears seeing her mother get paler and paler. "I'll go with you! Please don't kill my mother! Please Klaus!" She begged remembering his name from before.

Suddenly remembering why he was there, Klaus stopped and dropped Caroline's mother to the ground barely alive. He turned and looked at Caroline, and she saw the veins around his eyes and the blood smeared on his face, which caused Caroline to scream. He quickly sped towards her, grabbed her and sped back to her house.

When they got to the house Klaus set her down on the floor" You have about three minutes to pack a bag, then we are leaving." He said wiping away some of the blood on his face with his hand. Caroline looked sickened and didn't move.

"Keep testing me sweetheart, I do not have to let you bring anything."

"What are you?" Caroline asked timidly, afraid of the answer. She saw him drain her mother of blood, and then she felt him carry her at a supernatural speed. She also didn't understand how he was still standing after being shot three times.

The question caught Klaus off guard and he gave her a confused look. He assumed with the town she lived in and who her parents were that the girl would have known about vampires. He quickly regained his composure and gave her a wicked grin.

"Well, love, I'm a vampire."

Then she blacked out.

* * *

When Caroline woke up she was in a car, sitting in the passenger seat next to Klaus. She looked around confused, she didn't recognize where she was, all she knew was that she was no longer in Mystic Falls. She was having trouble comprehending the sequence of events that lead her to this situation. Was she really in a car, with this crazy man who abducted her and tried to drain her mother of her blood? "_Drain"_ Caroline repeated to herself in her head, and then she remembered what Klaus told her earlier. She didn't know what was going one but she knew one thing for certain, she was scared. "_There no such things as vampires"_ she chanted in her head. "_There are no such things as vampires, there are no such things..." _

"It's about time your awake." Klaus said interrupting her thoughts. Caroline didn't say anything; she just sat still staring ahead. "You seem quite young, how old are you Caroline?" Klaus asked her curiously. Caroline continued to remain silent and just stared ahead.

"I think you'll find it's in your best interest to answer me love." Klaus snapped angrily, which caused Caroline to wince.

"Are you going to kill me?" Caroline said in a low voice.

"Only if I find such a means to be necessary, don't test me love, you'll find that I have a quick temper."

Caroline didn't respond and Klaus stopped speaking to her. A couple of hours later, Klaus pulled up to a nearby beaten up old gas station.

"Get out." Klaus hissed "and follow me."

Caroline gave him a scared look and got out of the car. She trailed a few steps behind him before following him into the convenience store. She was confused, wasn't he afraid she would scream or try to run away? The realization that he didn't seem worried at all scared her even more.

"Go get yourself a snack" Klaus ordered, not even looking at her. Caroline thought about being hard headed and saying she wasn't hungry, but she was too hungry to pretend she wasn't. She went to the chip aisle while Klaus went and started talking to the lady at the register. She looked at the exit, and then she looked back at Klaus. He had her back to her; if she was to get away this was her chance. But then she thought about her mom. He knows where she lives, if she left now on foot, there was no telling what could happen when he noticed she left. She grabbed a bag of Doritos and watched him as he flirted with the gas station attendant. After a couple of minutes Caroline watched as the gas station attendant walked outside and Klaus turned around and began to walk towards her. Klaus stopped right in front of her and looked her straight in the eyes as his pupils dilated. "Follow me outside, do not make any sounds, and stay right behind me."

Caroline didn't realize why, but as Klaus started walking out of the store her legs involuntarily followed him. They circled around the building, and there she saw the gas station attendant waiting. In one swift movement Klaus sped towards the attendant, turned her around, and bit into her neck.

Caroline watched in horror as Klaus drained this woman of her blood. She tried to scream but for some reason she was incapable of making any sounds. She tried to run away but she couldn't move, her legs were frozen in position. She stood and closed her eyes as Klaus drained all of the blood from this innocent woman. When Klaus was done, he dropped the woman's limped body to the ground. He had the same look on his face she had seen when he had bitten her mother. Caroline watched as he started to walk towards her. She was breathing heavy with tears streaming down her face in fear. He stopped right in front of her and looked at her straight in the eyes again. "Go straight to the car, and do not speak until you are in there."

Caroline walked straight to the car and watched as he got into the drivers seat and drove off. She opened her mouth and found that all of a sudden she had the ability to speak again.

"You…you…you." She stuttered though tears. "You killed her."

Klaus looked at her with darkened eyes. "Well you got your snack, and I got mine."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for reading! Please REVIEW, it would make my day. Feel free to leave any suggestions. I tend to like a more evil Klaus in the beginning because I found that to be more realistic, since he was really evil when he came to Mystic Falls and is still (although less) sort of now, so that was what I was going for. So again thank you for reading, I would love to know what you think!**


End file.
